


A Song of Dantes Past

by toastkat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas fic, Cuddling, Cuddling and Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gore, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot? I don't think I know her, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Taboo, Tenderness, Touchy-Feely, Yaoi, heart to heart, relationships, shoestring plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastkat/pseuds/toastkat
Summary: The Qliphoth has fallen, and Dante and Vergil return home to the shop. The war is won, but there is still another battle being fought… The one inside Vergil’s heart, fuelled by the one question that has plagued Vergil through all his life. “Does Dante love me?”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukenceto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/gifts).



Chapter 1

Devil May Cry had never looked more beautiful to Vergil than when the portal sliced through time and space brought them from Hell to the snowy city street. How long they had been in Hell, Vergil couldn’t recall as he leaned on Dante for support, and felt his brother leaning against him to keep them both standing. As much as Vergil had chided his brother for not learning his numbers, he himself had lost count of how many battles they had fought. Even how many he lost or won was insignificant. All that mattered was that he was tired down to his bones, his stomach roared louder than Shadow ever had, and he had to pee _really badly_. They were both covered in blood and sweat, soot and ash, and bruises and scars. 

And in that moment, as the snow drifted like down feathers in front of the dark street illuminated by that _gaudy_ neon sign, those blazened words and the dirty windows were the most beautiful thing in the world. Vergil almost smiled as Dante pushed him to lean on the wall for support as the hunter dug for his keys. His eyes studied his twin, seeing him as if for the first time.

Time had not been gentle to Dante. His white hair, once soft and feathery like the snow around them, was now crinkling and graying with age. His face was scruffy from stubble, having gone unshaved during that month between battles, between defeat and victory. His coat was new, a different design than the one he wore the last time Vergil remembered him. But now, like his own, it was tattered and stained, yet another thing ruined in Vergil’s pursuit of power. 

He looked away before Dante could catch him staring, the door opening with a pleasant jingle from the bell hanging on the corner. Vergil quietly accepted the arm around his torso, leaning into his brother once more as Dante guided him into the dark shop. He felt Dante’s hand flop around along the wall in search of the lightswitch and found it, flipping it to fill the room with the dim light of one working bulb hanging too far above them. The shop was cool; not as cold as it was outside, but someone had left the heat off. 

Dante grumbled curses as he set Vergil on the couch and limped to the thermostat to turn the dial. Somewhere beneath their feet, Vergil heard the rumble of the ancient furnace awakening and the rattle of vents in need of replacement pumping dusty air into the shop.

“It’ll take a while to warm up,” Dante told him as he came back to Vergil, flopping onto the couch beside him. The furniture creaked in protest, but didn’t give out under their combined weight. Yet. “Shower’s all yours, assuming the water bill’s been paid. I’ll see if I can find us some grub and clean clothes. Hopefully the girls didn’t get rid of _all_ my shit.”

“What day is it?” 

“Hm?”

Vergil looked up to Dante’s chest. He couldn’t bring himself to look Dante in the eye. “It was June when we leapt from the Qliphoth into Hell. And now it’s snowing. How long were we in Hell? What day is it?”

Grunting from the effort, Dante got up in favor of examining his desk. He found the calendar and laughed. “It’s Christmas,” Dante replied, looking up with that lopsided grin of his. “Christmas Eve.”

The elder twin could only nod, using Yamato as a crutch to pull him up to his feet. 

Dante’s voice stopped him at the bathroom door. “There’s clean towels on the rack.” It was such a small, innocent thing to say, but even Vergil could hear the child in Dante’s voice. The hesitation. This was unfamiliar territory to both of them. 

They had been so busy celebrating their reunion in Hell, they forgot about what life in the real world would be like.

Where would Vergil stay? Where would he _sleep_? Vergil entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it. When he was a human, trapped in the pathetic form of V, finding Dante hadn’t been difficult. Devil May Cry. Those words were like a prayer on the lips of every person he had met. Do you need help? Devil May Cry. Got an abusive ex you’re trying to get away from? Devil May Cry. Got a bounty on your head and you need a place to lay low? Devil May Cry. Got a target but not the skill or heart to take the shot? Devil May Cry. The hardest part had been the money. Finding Father’s hidden horde on Earth had taken more time than finding Dante. 

He looked around the small bathroom, observing all the little artifacts of life. Brushes, makeup pallets, even the simple toothbrushes and stray bobby pins made Vergil’s chest ache. Where would he fit in Dante’s life? 

Was he even welcome here?

_“Of course you are.”_ Vergil closed his eyes and saw V so clearly in his mind, a faithful reflection of Vergil’s humanity. Pessimistic, sarcastic, but still cradling that tiny flame of hope in his breast. The human smiled as he leaned on his cane. Weak. So weak and underfed. The scrawnier of the two wolves of Vergil’s soul. _“You are his brother. His other half. You are welcome here. He wouldn’t have brought you here, invited you into his home and offered his possessions to you, if you were not welcome.”_

_“Unless it’s a trap,”_ Urizen snarled from the shadows, from the darkness of Vergil’s mind and soul. The beast was still there inside him, lurking as he had always been. Overfed, overpowered, and still gluttonous for both. _“He brought you here because this is_ **_his_ ** _terf,_ **_his_ ** _territory. He has the advantage over you here. Look at all the things around you!”_ He did. Vergil opened his eyes and looked around the cluttered, messy bathroom once more. _“Look at all the reminders of the army he has at his side and at his back. Those women. The boy. All of them at his beck and call. Ready to kill for him. Ready to die for him.”_

_“That boy is your son,”_ V argued. _“Those women are his friends! Both of which you could have. If you would just let go, Vergil. Let go of your desire to be faster, to be stronger, to be more powerful. Those things have only brought you ruin and pain. Each battle you have faced Dante, he has come out stronger. Always. Not because he has some secret power you do not, but because he is empowered and motivated by that which you do not understand.”_

“Silence, both of you,” Vergil hissed out loud, shaking his head as if to knock them off their feet. He leaned Yamato against the wall, hung his coat on a hook behind the door, and stripped of his bloodied and tattered clothing. The ruined cloth was discarded with all the rest on the floor. Even if he didn’t belong, even if he didn’t intend on staying long, Vergil would at least hold out until he had fresh clothing. He faced the toilet and leaned against the wall above it as he urinated, letting himself sigh in relief and letting his body relax as he relieved himself. 

_“How long has it been since you let yourself live among the humans?”_ V asked. Though his tone was genuinely curious, his words stung nonetheless. _“Before I was birthed, when was the last time you walked among them, not above or below them. But beside them, as an equal. When was the last time you let yourself really live?”_

_“It doesn’t matter,”_ Urizen answered before Vergil could. _“None of that is important. The humans are bugs to be crushed under your foot. They are not worthy of walking amongst. The humans do not live. They merely survive until they are destroyed.”_

_“It matters. You may act as if it does not matter to you, the monster who sees himself as a god, but I know deep down that it does matter. I am you, just as much as you are me. I remember too. I remember the times you allowed yourself to laugh, to smile, to even enjoy life when you were young. When you were fighting side-by-side, back-to-back with Dante. Even when you were unsure if he was your brother, even when you doubted Tony and his heritage, you still allowed yourself to live. What changed? Why have you chosen to cast that life aside?”_

“Power,” Vergil answered out loud as he opened his eyes, looking down at the porcelain throne he stood before. The man chuffed. The one throne he _would_ kneel to, and had before in the past. 

He shook his head as he flushed, waiting for the pipes to refill with cold water before turning on the shower. Even in the dead of winter, Vergil prefered cold water over hot. Still the fresh water, crisp and clear as those of the springs he had bathed and meditated in before, was like drops of Heaven as they cascaded over Vergil’s head and down his body. The water soothed his tired muscles and cooled his burning bruises. Soot and blood pooled at his feet, swirling with the shampoo and soap as he washed himself. Neither V nor Urizen spoke in his mind, both satisfied with themselves in thinking that they had won over each other. Or that the relief of the shower was enough that Vergil could focus on something other than himself. 

His heart stopped as he heard a tapping on the door. “Verge?” Dante’s voice asked as he tested the handle. “You okay in there?”

_“Yamato,”_ Urizen hissed. _“He’s come to steal the Yamato while you were vulnerable! Quick, grab it! Grab it before he can!”_

Vergil flinched as if to do so, but was held back by the invisible bladed cane pressed against his chest.

_“Wait,”_ V advised. _“If Dante had truly wanted to steal the Yamato, he had a thousand opportunities before now. Trust him. That’s not what he’s here for.”_

The door opened with a whine, just enough for Dante’s hands to come in and set a bundle of cloth on top of the toilet. “This should fit you. You okay in there? Hey, Verge, say something, will you?”

“I…” Vergil croaked. He licked his lips and tried again. “I’m fine.”

“Okay. I found some old pizza if your hungry. You take yours cold, right? It’s sitting out on the counter.”

Vergil nodded to himself, but realized the other man couldn’t see the gesture. “Thank you,” he mumbled. 

He could hear the grin in Dante’s voice. “No problem. Let me know if there’s anything you need, alright? You may have to shout. I’m heading upstairs to change the sheets.”

When Vergil didn’t reply, the door swung open more and his heavy footfalls filled the room. His racing heart choked him as it leapt higher with every step until it was in his throat. He could see Dante’s shape beyond the plastic, saw the hand reaching up to draw the curtain away. 

“I’m fine,” Vergil barked again, making that hand flinch back. “Please. Go away and let me finish my shower in peace. Pervert.”

Dante chuckled and nodded, retreating from the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Vergil let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, closing his eyes as he leaned against the cold tile. Inside, he saw V smile knowingly. Inside, he felt Urizen boiling with renewed rage. He couldn’t even win against himself.

He turned off the water and got out, grabbing a clean towel and dried himself off. As he patted his face, he smelled strawberries. Strawberries and cologne. Dante. His face buried in the rough fabric, Vergil breathed deeply and filled his lungs with Dante’s scent. He almost moaned as he drowned himself in it. Dante had _always_ loved strawberries, even as a child. Eva would take them to the fields and woods where strawberries grew in the wild, letting the twins pick the fruit under her supervision. Dante had always been good at finding strawberries, and Vergil… Vergil always knew the right time to find and pick blueberries. He smiled to himself at the memory of Dante getting impatient and trying to eat one that wasn’t quite ripe yet, despite Vergil’s warning. 

The clothes Dante had left him were a simple pair of underwear, a plain white t-shirt, and sweatpants. Urizen huffed something about peasant clothing, but Vergil could feel V beaming with joy at the offerings. The clothes were cozy as Vergil pulled them on, warm as if they were fresh from the dryer. And much to his surprise, the clothes did fit Vergil’s body. He held the shirt to his nose and closed his eyes, smelling Dante on the fabric. He felt as if his body could melt at that smell, surrounded by it. 

_“You love him, Vergil,”_ V whispered, as if the two were sharing a secret. _“You have always loved him. Embrace it. Embrace that feeling.”_

_“Oh yes, embrace that pathetic emotion,”_ Urizen chided. _“Be blinded by it. Walk right into danger because of it. Love him all you want, but he will never love you.”_

Vergil’s eyes opened at those poisonous words. His heart suddenly ached, as if he had stabbed himself once more with Yamato’s cold blade. 

Urizen laughed darkly, gripped Vergil with his talons. They dug into his mind as if they were digging into his flesh, sending piercing bolts of burning pain through Vergil’s mind and body.

_“How could he love you? You are a monster. A murderer. How many innocent lives have you claimed? How many humans have you slain in your conquest for power? You ate the fruit watered with their blood. You are a vile creature of the purest evil. You can lie to yourself and say that you love your brother, that you love Dante. But he will_ **_never_ ** _love you in return.”_

The world swayed under Vergil’s feet as he stepped out of the bathroom. He leaned on Yamato for support, as if the sword were his cane and he had returned to V’s crumbling form. The shop around him shattered at those words. _“He will_ ** _never_** _love you.”_ His mouth dried up and no words could come to his tongue or lips. The cry for help withered before it could leave his lungs. _“He will_ **_never_** _love you.”_ The strength sucked out of his legs and arms, his limbs as weak as wet noodles. Everything spun around him as he fell.

Into strawberries and cologne.

_“He will_ **_never_ ** _love you.”_

“Vergil!” Dante’s voice filled his ears and flooded his mind as his scent and his warmth overwhelmed his senses. A hot palm pressed against his forehead. “Fine my ass, you’re cold as ice. C’mon. Let’s get you in bed and warmed up.”

He was a ragdoll in Dante’s arms, numb and limp in his brother’s grasp as Dante carried him up the stairs and into his room. Vergil clutched Yamato with white knuckles, daring his twin to try to pry it from him, but Dante never did. Instead, Dante laid his elder twin on the bed and rubbed his arms with his hands until Vergil’s pale skin turned pink from the friction. Dante draped blanket after blanket over Vergil’s body, burying both him and Yamato in sheets and comforters that stank of night sweat and sex. Dante pushed back Vergil’s wet bangs to touch his forehead to Vergil’s, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he felt Vergil’s warm skin against his own. 

“You just sit tight,” Dante told Vergil with a smile. “I’ll go shower too, and when I come back, I’ll stay with you to help keep you warm.” He grinned. “It’ll be just like when we were kids!”

Vergil only chuffed as Dante got up and left once more.

_“He will_ **_never_ ** _love you.”_

_“Dante does love you,”_ V whispered, his voice small and weak like a child’s against Urizen’s echoing wrath. _“Please, listen to me. Listen to your own heart. Dante does love you.”_

“Prove it,” Vergil muttered. “Prove to me that he loves me.”

V said nothing, the voice of his human soul retreating into the recesses of Vergil’s mind. 

The bed, the room, everywhere stank of Dante. Vergil couldn’t get his twin out of his mind with that smell everywhere. He struggled and flailed to get the blankets and comforters off of him, the bedding only tangling around his limbs further. He had to let go of Yamato to shove all the blankets off of him, and Vergil was out of breath as he stumbled out of bed. But each breath only made him more dizzy as each gasp brought in more of Dante’s smell into his mouth, nose, and lungs. Vergil scrambled for the window and nearly broke the glass from the force of tearing it open. He shoved his head and shoulders out into the cold night air, gasping for breath as if he had been drowning in water. 

He closed his eyes as he felt the snow fall onto his head and shoulders. It felt so good, each cool flake a small, chaste kiss on his skin and hair. Vergil moved without thinking, crawling through the window and onto the fire escape outside. His bare feet crushed the snow, and his bare hands melted the bars as he climbed up onto the rooftop. 

There, he was finally alone.

There, he was finally able to breathe.

The city was as silent as death as the snow continued to fall. Halos of orange from the streetlights gave the city an amber aura, casting shadows from sleeping buildings like slumbering colossi onto the streets and neighboring buildings below. For a brief moment, Vergil could honestly believe that he was the only man alive. 

Looking up to the sky, there was a parting in the clouds, like a face peeking out from under the covers. A wash of black makeup and the sparkle of one star, winking down at Vergil.

He heard his mother’s voice for the first time, clear as a bell in his memory. Little Vergil couldn’t sleep, and had found Eva in the greenhouse, tending to her glowing night lilies. She had given him a cup of warm milk and wrapped him in her shawl, and took him outside to see the stars.

_“Star light, star bright,”_ she whispered the incantation. _“First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, with all my heart, I wish tonight…”_

The tear that slid down Vergil’s cheek burned hotter than any flame or metal that Hell could forge.

“I wish I knew…” Vergil spoke around his tears. “I wish I knew if Dante loved me…”

“Vergil, I do love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Vergil, I do love you.”

The voice was small, belonging to a child. Vergil spun to face the source and felt the air escape his lungs as if he’d been punched in the chest. His heart ached as if gripped by a hand. There he was, standing in the snow. Exactly as Vergil remembered him.

Dante.

Eight years old.

His half of the amulet glittered in the dim light of the night, and he held Rebellion by it’s grip. The sword was longer than the child wielding it. 

“I’m dreaming,” Vergil whispered to himself. “I must be dreaming…” Urizen and V were both silent in his mind. It was the only explanation of why neither halves of his soul spoke to him, of why Dante was there not as a man, but as the child before that fateful day.

The vision waded through the snow closer to Vergil. His legs failed him once more, and Vergil fell to his knees just as the child was near enough to touch him. Vergil hung his head as Dante’s small voice spoke over the wind and the snow.

“I love you, Vergil,” he whined, his own voice choked by his own tears. “I know we fought all the time, but that’s what brothers do, isn’t it? Even though we argued and fought over everything, I didn’t mean it! We were children. We don’t say ‘I love you’ the way grown ups do. We say ‘He took my book!’ and ‘He’s in my space!’ because we were too small to understand what love was. All we knew was that it was us and Mom and Dad. And then just us and Mom. All we knew was that all we needed was each other. And that we were going to grow up together. And then we didn’t. And… And I’m sorry that we didn’t.” 

Vergil could only stare as more tears fell down little Dante’s face, frozen in shock as the child sobbed. 

“It’s all my fault!” Dante cried. “If I had gone outside to play with you, we would have been together! If I hadn’t made you mad and made you go outside, we wouldn’t have run away from each other! It’s all my fault! It’s all my fault that we grew up apart! I never wanted it! I never wanted you to go away!” The wind began to whirl around them, the blizzard kicking up the already fallen snow and mixing it in a veil of white. Vergil lifted his arms to shield his eyes, Dante’s cries becoming lost in the wind. “I’m sorry, Vergil! I’m so sorry! Please don’t leave me! Don’t leave me again! Vergil!”

“Dante!” Vergil shouted over the wind, reaching out blindly in search of his lost little brother. 

When the wind and snow ended it’s fury around them, when the flakes began to settle silently once more, Vergil lowered his arm from his eyes. He gasped and groaned in sorrow and guilt at the sight of the young man in front of him.

Tony’s guts dripped onto the snow and his shoes. His red suit was stained and burned, still ruined from Vergil’s attack when he had been Gilver. Vergil rubbed the scars on his chest from Dante’s own bullets, shots meant to kill him in Dante’s blind rage. The mercenary’s face was stained red from tears that still fell, though instead of grief, they were tears of rage and betrayal. He touched his bloody stomach, tried to contain the organs that were spilling out of his body from the shotgun blast meant to kill him. But as Sparda had always said when one boy had hurt the other when they were training as children, _“It was too far from his heart to kill him.”_

“I want to forgive you,” Tony moaned in agony, holding his crimson entrails. “I want to forgive you for everything that you’d done. For the destruction you left in your wake. For all the lives that were lost. For all the damage you’d done. I want to forgive you so bad…”

Vergil shook his head, frozen in place as he watched in horror as Tony’s blood curdled on the snow at his feet. Was it fear that kept him rooted in place? Or the cold? Vergil shivered, hugging himself as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. _Needed_ to say. 

“I don’t deserve to be forgiven,” Vergil finally mumbled, stuttering from the cold.

The young mercenary continued as if not hearing Vergil. “I was happy, when I found you,” Tony told him. “Yeah, you kicked my ass again and again. Yeah, I drank you under the table, but…” He shook his head and gave Vergil that lopsided grin that he knew and loved. “The pain helped me forget. The pain of the hunt. The pain of the kill. The rush of a job helped me forget about my own sins. About the brother I left for dead. And then I met Gilver. And then I met _you_. And I was so happy to have someone at my side. Someone I could fight beside and not have to look after or protect. Someone who could hold their own. It was what growing up with my brother should have been. It was like I had my brother back. But that happiness blinded me. I didn’t see the warnings that were right in front of my face. That you were enraged by my mere existence. I was blind to your rage, to your sorrow. I want to forgive you, Gil. But first…” The wind began to pick up once more. “I need you to forgive me…”

“No…” Vergil moaned the word, shaking his head. “No, please… End this misery…” 

He knew what was happening.

Some twisted demon had heard his wish and was now tormenting him in his dreams with the faces of his past. His sins. Rubbing it in that Dante didn’t love him, would **_never_ ** love him. 

And Vergil knew which Dante was coming next.

“Please, I beg of you,” Vergil wailed. “Stab me slowly. Cut me into pieces. Carve out my heart! Anything but this torture!”

The wind and snow didn’t answer him as it transformed the man in front of him again. He watched as the wound in Tony’s gut healed, as his clothes transformed, and his hair grew a little bit longer. Vergil watched in horror as a new wound appeared on Dante’s chest, stabbed in the center of his torso by Rebellion. He watched as a slice appeared in Dante’s hand, put there by Yamato. He shook his head as he quietly cried, the wind dying down to let Dante speak.

This was the Dante that Vergil knew most. This was the Dante that Vergil held onto in his memory, clung to like a child with a stuffed toy.

“I love you, Vergil,” Dante whimpered through his endless stream of tears and pain. “And I hate that we always crossed blades. I hate that we were always on opposite sides of the battlefield. You were always hungry for power, and you were willing to do anything and everything for it. That meant that I had to stand in your way, to stop you from becoming like our father. Or worse, becoming like the very things he fought against. I love you, and nothing hurts more than having to cross blades with you.”

“Please…” Vergil begged in a stuttering whisper. “Please, say no more… I beg of you…”

“Do you want to know why I named the shop what I did?” Dante asked, his bleeding hand and his bleeding chest dripping onto the snow, mixing with the blood of the other Dantes that had stood before him. “It’s such a dumb name too. Most people hear Devil May Cry and think I’m some sort of badass. That I’m so ruthless, so merciless that even the Devil May Cry when he hears me coming. But that’s not true. That’s not me.”

“No…” Vergil moaned, bowing his head.

“That was always you.”

He could only numbly nod in agreement.

“No, the reason I named the shop that dumb phrase was because I love you. Because that night, the night that you fell from my grasp and you cut my hand open… I still remember that night. I will _always_ remember that awful, bloody, rainy night.”

“Dante, please… No more, I beg of you…”

“Every time I look at my hand and see that scar. Every time I look at the glove in my desk.”

“Please… No…”

“Every time I answer the phone or walk into my own shop, I remember you and that night. Because somewhere in the world, even a devil may cry when he loses someone he loves…”

“Stop!” Vergil cried out, covering his ears with his hands. “Stop it, please! End this torture! Kill me, I don’t care!”

“No!” Dante barked as he knelt in front of Vergil, grabbing his wrists to pull his hands away from his head. This time when Vergil looked up, Dante had transformed again. He had aged a few more years, gone from a teenager to a man that he recognized from a hazy dream. Dante shook his head. “I’m not going to stop until you understand… Until you finally get it through your thick skull that I love you.”

Vergil could only cry, Dante’s words slapping him so hard that he couldn’t speak. 

Dante’s hands burned his cold skin where he gripped Vergil’s wrists. “I _mourned_ you!” The younger twin sobbed as he continued speaking. “Every time I was forced to kill you, I mourned you. I buried you and mourned you again and again until it made me sick just to hear your name. And each time, I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let my pain happen to another person. Just when I thought I’d finally moved on, you would appear again, like a phantom to haunt me. To remind me of my mistakes. To remind me of the tragedy that we’d been born into. When we fought on that island, I didn’t know who you were until it was too late. If I’d only known… If I’d only seen it sooner who you were…” He shook his head before slumping forward, resting his forehead on Vergil’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have fought you. I would have dropped my sword and let you run me through. Because fighting you always hurts more than any time you’ve stabbed me. Having to bury you and mourn you hurts more than any time I’ve been impaled.”

“I know your pain…” Vergil whimpered. “I feel that pain now… Dante, please… Not another word…”

“No…” Dante shook his head and sat up, looking Vergil in the eye. “No, because I’m not done… I have so much left to say to you, Vergil, and I don’t think I’ll ever get another chance to say everything that needs to be said.”

He transformed again before Vergil’s eyes. Time aged him, made him into a man. _While I was being reduced to ash,_ Vergil thought as Dante became more handsome with that scruff on his chin and a certain charm in his smile. This was a Dante that Vergil had never seen before, and it made his heart ache more at the reminder of how much of Dante’s life Vergil had missed out on. But no matter what had happened in those lost years, Dante remained the same. So much that Vergil almost smiled. Their mother had once called Dante a ball of sunshine and danger, and while Vergil had disagreed with her then, now? Now he could see the sunshine in Dante's sky blue eyes and the danger in the corners of his lips as he smiled down at Vergil.

"The first time I saw Nero, I knew he was our blood. A part of our family. And even before I crossed blades with him, I saw you in him. I saw your eyes in his. I saw your hair in his. I saw your shy, quiet, reserved heart in his. I promised myself that I would watch over him. Protect him. Guide him and teach him the way Father failed to for us. I was so pissed at you when I met him. But I couldn't be mad at him, even when he did everything he could to get a rise out of me. Because he was your son. Because he was my nephew. My family. He was all I had left of you, and there was no way I was going to let go of that. I'd already let you go and lost you. I wasn't going to let that happen again."

His hands were so gentle as they cupped Vergil's face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. When Vergil opened his eyes again, _his_ Dante had returned. The old man he had leapt off the Qliphoth with. His twin that he had fought all of Hell against back to back with. The Dante he loved so much that it hurt to be unable to say the words. He could taste them on his lips, hot and metallic like blood. All he needed was that push, that force of will to finally say them.

"I love you, Vergil," Dante said at last. "No matter what has happened between us, no matter what you've done, no matter how much you drive me crazy and piss me off, I love you. And to tell you the truth, Verge… I've _always_ loved you."

Vergil choked on his tears. In his mind, he heard Urizen give out a final death wail as he shriveled up inside his soul, reduced to only silent power. 

Dante, oblivious to Vergil's internal struggles, continued speaking. The words poured out from him; decades of held-back emotions finally allowed to burst free from the cage of his heart. 

"I've always loved you, Vergil. And no matter what happens, I always will. I will always love you, from the beginning of our tragedy to the end of our lives. But I'm scared, Verge. I'm scared that you're the one who doesn't love me back. You've always fought against me. Our blades have crossed more times than I can count. You’ve always turned your back to me, always quested for more power, more knowledge. Nothing I could say or do was ever enough for you. I love you, Vergil, but I'm scared that you don’t love me the way I love you, that you never have loved me at all in any amount, and that you never will…”

He lost himself in those big blue eyes, always as bright as the summer sky. Always sparkling with tears like cool spring rains. Vergil felt his heart fluttering like a butterfly in a cage, his hands and body shaking from the cold and from the nervousness of his answer. His hands clung to Dante’s coat, held onto him for dear life as if the blizzard would separate them once more. 

_“Tell him, Vergil,”_ V whispered in his mind, wrapping his scrawny arms around Vergil’s shoulders. _“Tell him the secret you’ve been holding onto all these years in your heart. The secret that keeps me alive. Tell him, Vergil. He needs to know.”_

Vergil had no more tears left to shed. He’d spent them all already, spilled wastefully as Dante ranted and raved at him. “I…” Even with V’s guidance, Vergil didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to word the depths of his heart to the one man who would understand his pain. The one man who shared his pain, his passion, his hatred, his agony, his… “I…” He shivered where he sat in the snow, in Dante’s warmth and presence. If this was a dream, it was painfully real. Vergil’s legs were numb, and he could feel the cold cracking his lips. 

“I love you…” The phrase took all the air from Vergil’s lungs as he finally spoke those words. He shook his head as he pulled Dante nearer, touching his forehead to his twin’s. “I’ve always loved you, Dante. Nothing can describe the pain I felt on that day, when our mother died and I thought I had lost you forever. You say that I quested for power, always hungry for power, but you’re wrong. All I ever wanted… Dante, all I ever was to be loved and protected. By mother. By you.”

Dante smiled weakly and shook his head, pushing back Vergil’s bangs from his face. “You are,” he assured his twin.

“No, wait… There’s more. Dante, I…” He looked away, filled with the guilt so much that he couldn’t look his brother in the eye. “I’ve had… thoughts… about you. About _us_ … Ever since Bobby’s Cellar, ever since Temen-ni-Gru, ever since Mallet Island… I wanted us to be brothers again, but I wanted something else… Something deeper… Something…”

“Forbidden?”

Vergil met his brother’s gaze in surprise. Dante’s smile was so warm that it could melt the snow gathering on them. His eyes trailed down to Vergil’s lips before he leaned in close. The elder twin gasped through parted lips before they were pressed against Dante’s. He’d had this dream before as he closed his eyes and leaned into his brother for more. Vergil could feel his twin’s beating pulse against his palm as his hands cupped Dante’s neck, holding him near and holding onto the kiss for as long as he could. He’d dreamt on countless nights about the forbidden passion and pleasure of sharing his body with Dante. Feeling his hands on his body, feeling their lips crushing one another, feeling their tongues dancing in the heat of their mouths. 

Dante pulled away slowly. “You’re cold, Vergil,” he purred as he kissed along Vergil’s jaw to his ear. His voice lowered to a seductive whisper. “Let me warm you.”

“Take me, Dante,” Vergil begged. “Love me, the way I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil was surrounded by Dante’s warmth once more as the younger twin carried his brother back inside. Dante laid his cold body on the bed, peeling himself away only to close the window and shrug out of his coat to let it puddle on the floor. Vergil’s gaze traveled over his body once more as Dante stalked back to the bed, laying beside and pressed against Vergil’s chest. The man still hadn’t showered, was still filthy with blood and soot.  _ Impure, _ Vergil thought as Dante bent his head and captured Vergil’s lips in a slow, burning kiss. He closed his eyes and submitted to the whims of his fiery twin.  _ In all of my memories, Dante has always been bloody, yet pure. Except tonight. Why is this dream of him so different than the others? Why is this one so real? _

He gasped for breath through his nose as Dante’s tongue parted his lips and dove to meet its mate in the heat of their joined mouths. This was no chaste kiss. This was no timid kiss of first lovers. Dante knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing and would be once more guiding Vergil by the hand into the unknown. 

Dante released Vergil’s lips to let him gasp for breath, his hands trailing up Vergil’s stomach and chest to push away the borrowed t-shirt. He stretched languidly underneath Dante’s body, offering himself to those burning hot hands and those lips that could melt even the most frozen of hearts. Dante’s body slid easily between his legs, as if he were made for Vergil’s body. As he pushed up Vergil’s shirt, his hands slid against Vergil’s arms to clasp their hands together. Dante kissed him again until Vergil was dizzy with breathlessness, his mouth filled with Dante’s flavor, of whiskey, pizza, and strawberries. 

His lips hung apart as Dante ended the kiss, sitting up enough to slide his hands down the length of Vergil’s arms to his chest. His hips rolled naturally from the movement, grinding his clothed erection against Vergil’s ass. Vergil let the moan spill from his lips. 

“You’ve done this before,” Vergil gasped.

“So have you.”

He turned his head away in shame at the reminder that he had been unfaithful to the unspoken love of his brother. “It was once,” he excused himself. “And I hardly remember her. Or our… coupling.”

“That’s alright, Verge. I’m not mad at you for it…” His hand cupped Vergil’s cheek and turned his brother’s head to face Dante. “I love you so much, Vergil. I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long… But I was always afraid you’d reject me…” 

Vergil bit down on the glove beside his mouth, letting Dante slip his hand free of it. He spat the leather to the side and looked up at Dante. His own hands slid up Dante’s arms, feeling the strength of his muscles rippling underneath his skin. And under all of that, deep in Dante’s soul of light, the monster lurked. The monster so like his own and yet so different. They were the sun and the moon, the summer and the winter, fire and ice. 

“I never gave you the chance, Dante,” he purred, his thumbs tracing the veins on the inside of Dante’s elbows, stroking the soft skin unmarred by dense hair or rough scars. “We were always fighting, always at war with one another. I never gave you the chance to love me. And I never gave myself the chance to gather my thoughts, my emotions, into tangible words.” Vergil smiled. “But now…”

Dante grinned and lowered himself for another kiss, bracing himself up on his elbows to keep from crushing Vergil with his weight. Vergil’s arms came up between Dante’s torso and his arms, digging his fingers into the cloth of Dante’s shirt to cling to him and keep him near as they kissed. He felt his heart flutter once more in his chest, the butterfly released from its cage in his heart to tickle his lungs in nervousness. He had spoken the truth to Dante. There had only been one lover in Vergil’s life, and he could hardly remember her name, especially with Dante distracting him and fogging his mind with such intense kissing. 

How many lovers had Dante been with?  _ Who _ had been Dante’s first? Who had taught him to kiss the way he did, swirling his tongue against Vergil’s and filling his mouth with the nectar of their mingling saliva? Who had taught him how to move his hips against Vergil’s, teasing his elder brother with the presence of that massive sword? Vergil pulled his lips away to groan at the thought of  _ that _ penetrating him, going deep inside him. Dante kissed down Vergil’s neck, and Vergil tilted his head to give him the room he needed to leave little red and pink marks where he bit and sucked on Vergil’s skin and muscle. 

_ “Dante,” _ Vergil sighed his name, tangling his fingers in Dante’s shaggy hair to hold him in place. He shivered as Dante’s mouth found a weak spot, his body tightening around Dante.

The man in his arms chuckled lowly at the response he was getting. “You’re as sensitive as a virgin, Verge,” he spoke against Vergil’s skin. His lips grazed Vergil’s flesh with every whispered word. “Hearing you moan just from kissing you is driving me wild…”

“I am a virgin,” Vergil confessed. This made Dante sit up to look down into Vergil’s eyes in surprise. He swallowed his nervousness and the mouthful of saliva still left from their kissing. “I’ve never lain with another man. I was saving myself…”

“For me?”

Vergil could only nod.

Dante didn’t grin or smirk. He smiled, as childishly as he did on Christmas mornings at that first sight of the presents under the tree. Even his eyes seemed to light up in the dimness of his room. But that smile didn’t last.

“I… I wish I could say the same for you, Verge. I couldn’t wait…”

“It’s okay, Dante.” He smiled as he brushed a lock of hair from Dante’s forehead. His hair was so long! It got in the way of his eyes. “I’m not angry with you for it. If anything, I’m relieved. At least one of us knows what we’re doing. Teach me, Dante. Teach me how to make love to you.”

“Patience, grasshopper.” Dante grinned and stole a quick kiss from Vergil’s lips. That grin remained as he got up off of Vergil completely. “Playtime first.”

“Play…?” Vergil sat up on his elbows, the words cut off from his lips as he watched.

His eyes followed Dante’s hands, mesmerized by them as they lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, over his head. As Dante lowered his hands, he ran them over his chest and abs, and Vergil could almost feel what Dante felt under his palms. Every hill and valley of Dante’s muscles, every plane of flat skin, every brush of coarse chest hair. And Dante was  _ hairy _ . Maybe years ago, he’d had the time and money to cultivate his appearance. But now? Now Dante let his chest hair grow naturally. The thick forest hid the scars on his chest from where Rebellion had impaled him again and again, funnelling down into a line that guided Vergil’s eyes to his belly button and the massive, gnarled scar from that shotgun blast years ago, and further down to disappear under the waistline of Dante’s jeans. 

Vergil’s eyes flicked up to meet Dante’s gaze. He almost looked like he was in pain with how much he was holding back. Or was it the tightness of his jeans that hurt him? Vergil reached for Dante’s belt, but his brother caught his wrists, bringing his hands up to his face to kiss Vergil’s palms.

“Not yet,” Dante said with a smile as he kissed down Vergil’s wrist to the inside of his elbow. “I want to pamper you first. Spoil you.” He guided Vergil’s hands to his neck, letting Vergil be the one to pull him down for another slow, hungry kiss. After, he spoke against Vergil’s lips, teasing him with the idea of another kiss as he whispered, “We’ve got years of lost time to make up for, Vergil. And I’m going to start by driving your body as crazy as you make me.”

“We’re together again, Dante,” Vergil murmured between kisses. “We have all the time in the world.”

“An eternity wouldn’t be long enough,” Dante replied before kissing him again, longer and harder than before. 

There was so much sadness in that kiss, so much desperation that Vergil wondered briefly if he were kissing himself. It was all the proof he needed that Dante’s words were not sweet lies, they weren’t a ruse hiding ulterior motives. He whined softly, arching his body to touch as much of Dante as he could. Dante truly did love him. With all his heart, with all his soul, with all his body.  _ Such a beautiful dream. _ Vergil felt his eyes burn with fresh tears.

“No, don’t cry,” Dante whispered, brushing the unshed tears from Vergil’s eyelashes. “Please don’t cry. I love you, Vergil. Please don’t cry…”

He shook his head. “I’m only weeping… because I know when this dream ends… all that we have spoken will fade away…”

Dante blinked at him. “You think… this is a dream?” He grinned and bit along Vergil’s neck, making him whimper and moan in delight. “You think that  _ this _ ,” he pressed his groin hard against Vergil’s, “is just a dream? Oh Vergil, I’m going to have you so sore in the morning that you’ll  _ wish  _ this was just a dream.”

He pulled his body away and untangled his limbs from Vergil’s, running a hand through his shaggy hair to slick it back for a heartbeat. Vergil could only lay weak and gasping on the bed as his brother moved above him, grabbing both underwear and sweatpants in his hands and tugging them down Vergil’s body as he backed away. Vergil didn’t fight back, didn’t resist as his brother undressed him, watching Dante’s face as his body was revealed to him. Like Dante, Vergil had his own scars from his own battles in the past, but unlike Dante, he still took the time to shave and wax the excess hair from his body. He gasped and shivered as Dante’s hands touched the bare skin of his abdomen, tracing along scars Dante had never seen before, hadn’t put there himself. His fingertips were as light as rose petals brushing against Vergil’s chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dante murmured, his eyes wandering over Vergil’s body. He smiled as his gaze finally came to rest on Vergil’s blushing face. Their gazes locked on one another, Dante got off the bed completely and went around to a nightstand nearby. Vergil swallowed in a dry throat, watching as his brother… his mate got out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Both were tossed onto the bed to land near Vergil’s hips. Dante’s body slid between Vergil’s legs once more, crawling over him. As Dante bent to kiss his lips again, Vergil lifted his head to meet him, returning the kiss with equal fervor. 

The kiss moved away from his lips, and Vergil lifted his chin to let Dante kiss down his throat, crawling off of him. His heart fluttered at the thought of where Dante was going, what he was planning to do as his kisses trailed down Vergil’s body, inch by inch. Vergil closed his eyes and sighed, arching his hips up into Dante’s chest as he felt that warm tongue draw circles around his belly button. 

_ “Dante,” _ he moaned his brother’s name, letting it fall from his lips like a prayer. What he was praying for, even Vergil didn’t know. Release? Surrender?  _ More? _

Vergil’s breath hitched as he felt Dante’s hot breath against his loins. He whined and clutched the sheets tightly in his grasp as Dante’s lips touched his sensitive skin near the base of his shaft. Though Vergil’s chest was hairless, his groin was not, and Dante’s lips and tongue licked against the coarse hair of his groin. Vergil shuddered as Dante breathed in the scent of his mate, his hands rubbing the inside of Vergil’s parted thighs. The warmth of his tongue cradled Vergil’s shaft, and a hand tenderly held Vergil’s cock in place as Dante reverently kissed up its length to his crown. 

He made the mistake of looking down, meeting Dante’s gaze. His younger twin had a mischievous glint in his eye, and before Vergil could question him, Dante swallowed his length in one gulp. Vergil’s head fell back into the pillows with a silent scream, his body swallowed and engulfed by the moist heat of Dante’s mouth. His hips bucked for more, trying to send more of himself into his brother’s mouth, but there was nothing left to swallow. Dante purred, the vibrations of his mouth sending tickling sparks through Vergil’s body. So lost in the pleasure of Dante’s mouth around him, Vergil hardly noticed the bed shift a little as Dante grabbed the bottle of lube, nor did he hear the cap pop open, or smell the lube as Dante poured some into his hand. All he cared about was that burning warmth around his flesh, about that sweet pressure of Dante’s lips stroking up and down as he bobbed his head, and that wet tongue that savored the flavor of Vergil’s cock.

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of the cold lube as Dante pushed his fingers against Vergil’s tight entry. Slowly Dante eased one finger in, wiggling it against and inside Vergil to loosen him up. He chuckled around Vergil’s cock as his brother squirmed and writhed and moaned beneath him. Dante pulled his lips off of Vergil’s cock with a wet pop, grinning.

“You’re kinda loose for a first timer,” he purred with a knowing smirk. Dante gave the inside of Vergil’s thighs a teasing bite. “Somebody is a fibber. Can’t imagine who.”

“I’ve… I’ve  _ ah _ …” Vergil hissed through his teeth as the finger made its way in to the knuckle. He yelped and whined as Dante touched that sweet bundle of nerves, letting Vergil come back down from the jolt. He wet his lips with his tongue and spoke between gasping breaths. “I’ve touched myself… thinking of you… thinking of all the things I wanted you to… to do to me…”

“That so? Tell me, Verge. Tell me all the things you fantasize about me doing to you.”

_ “This,” _ Vergil moaned with another shudder as that spot was brushed again. “You fingering me… You sucking me off… You fucking me hard into the bed… until…  _ hhnng _ until I’m nothing but a quivering puddle…” 

Dante sat up enough to nuzzle Vergil’s cheek and nip at his ear. “Your wish is my command,” he purred in Vergil’s ear.  _ “Brother.” _ He lowered himself to Vergil’s cock once more, happily devouring the rod of flesh with his mouth and one hand as the other worked in a second finger. 

Vergil could only moan and sigh in pure pleasure as Dante  _ fucked _ him with his fingers and with his mouth. No fantasy had ever been so intense as this one, no dream so erotic. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that Vergil was convinced it would burst free and hop away, or that it would explode into a thousand little pieces and shred him from the inside. As Vergil’s body loosened around Dante’s fingers, those fingers became more aggressive, pounding into him and against that sweet spot that made Vergil see stars and made his body shudder with crashing waves of pleasure. 

He came with a high cry, his body shivering hard against Dante as he struggled to breathe. Vergil felt his cum splash into Dante’s mouth and felt his brother’s tongue work the thick liquid in his mouth, guiding it to his throat. He watched through the haze of pleasure and his eyelashes as Dante swallowed and licked him clean. Dante pulled out his fingers gently and sat up over Vergil to kiss him once more. He shoved his tongue mercilessly against Vergil’s, making the demon taste himself on Dante’s mouth. The icy demon couldn’t help but moan, drunk on his own flavor and Dante’s mixing in his mouth. 

_ And he wanted more _ .

Dante pulled away once again, peeling himself off of Vergil. The elder twin watched with hungry eyes as Dante undressed himself slowly. His hands were steady as he unbuckled his belt and slid it from his hips, dropping it onto the floor. His fingers were nimble and made quick work of his button and fly. Vergil licked his lips at the sight of that cock that would soon fill him as Dante pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time, peeling them off and leaving them behind. The ice demon rubbed himself as Dante mounted the bed once more, sitting up on his knees to stroke himself. He grabbed a condom and tore open the packaging, rolling the latex down the length of his cock. 

“There’s no going back, Vergil,” Dante murmured as he stroked himself, looking down at the beautiful sight Vergil made. “Once we do this, we’re more than just brothers, more than just lovers. We’re soul bound. Damned for our sins.”

“You say that as if we weren’t already,” Vergil purred in return. He shook his head. “We crossed the point of no return long ago, Dante. My only regret was that we didn’t do this sooner. That we lived so long apart that it’s only now that we embrace each other. I have fallen to Hell alone. We have leapt into Hell together. If forced to choose, I would leap again in a heartbeat at your side. I love you, Dante. Nothing will change that.”

He smiled and nodded, guiding himself to Vergil’s prepared asshole. Vergil reached back for the bars of the bed frame above him, grabbing the cold iron with both hands to brace himself. Dante leaned over him, bracing himself as well with one hand as the other held his cock. He smiled and kissed Vergil’s lips lightly. 

“I love you, Vergil,” Dante whispered. 

“I love  _ ahn!” _

Dante pushed his cock in as slowly as he’d first used his fingers. Even with the lube and preparation, Vergil knew he was tight around Dante. He counted every inch as it slid into his body, filling him with that burning, melting heat. 

“Dante, I knew you were a fire type, but  _ fuh…  _ fuck, this is ridiculous!”

He chuckled lowly, gripping Vergil’s hip with one hand as the other clenched around the bed frame bar. “What’s the matter, Verge? Too much  _ man _ for you?”

“Hah! You wish… I can barely feel your…  _ hmm _ puny little thing…”

“Oh really? So I can just thrust all the way in then?”

_ “Yes,” _ Vergil moaned the word, letting his head fall back in want and need. 

Dante bit at the exposed throat as he thrust in all the way, sheathing himself to the hilt in Vergil’s body. Vergil moaned and gasped and cried out in pleasure all in the same sound, that bubble of orgasm rebuilding in his abdomen. Dante shifted his grip, sitting up on his knees and snaking his arms under Vergil’s legs to hook him into place. He hardly waited for Vergil to catch his breath before he began rolling his hips, pumping himself out and in again in a slow, tantalizing pace. As Dante stirred up his insides, so too was Vergil’s mind completely lost in the pleasure of their sinful act. He had always thought himself above the carnal, animalistic sin of lust and greed, but now? Now he understood Dante’s addiction to it as his brother gradually picked up his pace. 

Now that bliss of that shared orgasm created by the union of their bodies was all Vergil hungered for. He craved it so much he could taste it.

Those lips like molten steel touched his own briefly before they came down onto Vergil’s neck, sloppily kissing and suckling when he could between thrusts. The heat of Dante’s body pressed against his own, that rock hard cock penetrating him again and again, hammering on that spot inside,  _ fucking him senseless _ , the  _ smell _ of Dante’s sweat and body filling Vergil’s lungs with each gasped breath. He came again, tensing and shuddering and melting into a puddle of quivering pleasure on the bed. Vergil could feel his twin fucking him a few thrusts more before he came as well, his cock twitching inside Vergil as he spurted into the condom. 

He laid gently on Vergil, holding him tenderly in his strong arms as he lazily kissed Vergil’s lips.

“I love you,” Dante murmured softly between kisses. 

Vergil’s mind and body were a fuzzy blur, barely able to move, let alone speak. Still he gathered enough strength, enough coherent thought to mumble in return, “I love you. Always and forever, Dante. I love you...”


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light was blinding as it poured through the window and into the bedroom. Vergil grunted and rolled closer to the warmth against him, burying his face in the knook of Dante’s shoulder to block out the sun reflecting on the fallen snow outside. Dante stirred beside him, rolling onto his side and hugging Vergil a little tighter, pressing their naked bodies…

_ Naked?! _

Vergil’s eyes opened, and he was awake in a heartbeat, sitting up and scrambling to untangle himself from the body beside him. His heart was racing suddenly as he looked down at Dante, his twin yawning and stretching languidly under his gaze. Vergil didn’t have to move the covers to confirm their nudity; Dante did that on his own as he kicked the blankets off to reveal their naked bodies. The box of condoms and lube sat on the nightstand near Dante’s head and Vergil cast a glance at the trashcan to see the used condoms tied off and sitting with their wrappers in the garbage. 

_ Last night wasn’t a dream. _

_ Dante and I… _

He remembered  _ everything _ . Returning to the shop. His own mental battle and self-doubts. Dante coming up to him on the rooftop. But he had  _ watched _ Dante transform, grow from a small child into the man that laid beside him, basking still in the afterglow of their taboo sex. 

_“Did you though?”_ V asked with a smile. Vergil could almost feel his thin arm around his chest, could almost feel his chin on Vergil’s shoulder. _“Did Dante really come to you as a child and take on those many forgotten faces? Or was last night’s blizzard so dense, so obscuring that it made even a devil look like a child in the eyes of the one who loves him most?”_

“But that means…” Vergil stuttered.

V didn’t reply. Instead, he quietly kissed Vergil’s cheek and disappeared, retreating back into Vergil’s soul to rest with his other half. 

Vergil swallowed in a dry throat, looking down at Dante’s sleeping face. How would his younger brother react? Would Dante push him away? Renounce his declared love? He was afraid to know.  _ I could slip out now… Run away before he awakens… _

Dante yawned again, opening his eyes to look up at Vergil. The fiery twin smiled softly and reached up to Vergil. He couldn’t help but press that hand to his cheek, couldn’t help but let Dante pull him down into a slow, warm kiss. Vergil flopped down beside him, drawn to the warmth of Dante’s body and presence like a moth to flame. The other man chuckled lowly and kissed Vergil’s forehead as he wrapped an arm around Vergil’s shoulders, holding him in place. 

“G’mornin’,” Dante mumbled, his breath stinking of morning and cum.

“Yes, it is morning,” Vergil agreed with a small smile. “Though whether it’s good has yet to be seen.”

“It’s good because you’re here.” He drew in a long breath and sighed. “Yeah, I think I can get used to this. Wakin’ up with you right here beside me.”

“Even if I’m naked?”

“Oh  _ especially _ if you’re naked.” Dante shifted his weight and rolled, Vergil squeaking in surprise as he was pinned down. His brother grinned. “Merry Christmas, Vergil.”

“Merry Christmas, Dante.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Always?”

“Always, and forever, Dante.”

/end


End file.
